


The Weight of Fertility

by nerdygaycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chubby Dean, Come Eating, M/M, Public Sex, Weight Gain, normalized sex??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygaycas/pseuds/nerdygaycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ideal omega is chubby but Dean is rather skinny. The only way to make Dean more desirable is through Alpha cum but Dean isn't even interested in anything that isn't cars or Metallica. Benny Lafitte, the baker, has just moved in next door though. John and Mary get hopeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Fertility

John and Mary were both worried sick about their only son Dean.

Dean was seventeen and a sweet omega virgin boy too. Thing was, most omegas were mated off before they turned eighteen and Dean wasn’t showing any signs of ever wanting to submit to his role as an omega. 

He was very bad-mouthed and sassy instead of showing the docility most omegas had. He was rather skinny too, much like a beta instead of an omega.

This aspect was a constant issue between Dean and his parents. 

Mary and John knew better of course. Omegas were supposed to be all curvy and soft, the vivid image of fertility and submission. Their bodies were praised even above their complaisance. Healthy, fruitful omegas were overweight by a good 40 or 50 pounds.

Compared to Dean’s physique it was no wonder Mary cried almost every day, preoccupied by her son’s welfare and future.

She and John had tried everything to make Dean a more alluring mate for potential alphas, from getting him to eat insane amounts of greasy and sugary meals, especially prepared to target his thinness, which only ended with him losing his food-baby in the next two hours; to inviting friends over and let them have their cocks sucked by Dean, which he completely refused. 

But the boy was stubborn as hell. He’d be locked in his room obsessing over cars, or listening to that rock band Mary had come to hate so much, Metallica. 

There was no winning with him, John thought one day. If he was to continue this way he’d end up a sad lonely omega, too old and skinny to be mated and bred appropriately. 

Mary and John shared a sad glance over the table as the notes of For Whom the Bell Tolls started playing. It was only 6am. 

 

Mary was preparing dinner when she heard the bell ringing. 

A handsome stranger was waiting at the door. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and he sported a well-trimmed blondish beard. 

He presented himself as Benny Lafitte. His voice was coarse and a thick southern accent coated each word that came out of his mouth. Mary was immediately enchanted by him and invited him in to meet her family.

John and Dean were in the kitchen already. Mary made the according introductions and she couldn’t keep from smiling at the way Dean was staring at Benny. There was something there, a sliver of curiosity, even attraction hopefully. 

-“I just moved in next door, thought I’d get to meet the neighbors”- Benny said, a charming smile on his face. “Brought you a little something too” he was carrying a pie in his hands. 

Mary invited him to stay so they could get to know him better and he accepted with cheerfully. 

Dean couldn’t stop looking at him, and the pie Benny had made was sinfully delicious. Dean had three whole slices but it was as if he couldn’t be satisfied by it. 

Benny kept glancing shamelessly at Dean, making remarks about what a beautiful boy the Winchesters had. 

“It’s a miracle he hasn’t been fucked yet!” 

“Do you really think so, Mr. Lafitte? I love him, being my son and all but Dean isn’t the type most alphas go crazy for...” John was feeling hopeful all of a sudden, maybe Dean wasn’t a lost case after all. 

“Sure! He only needs to fatten up a little, that’s all. I bet he’ll be a chubby lil’ omega any time now… will have big alphas begging to knot and breed him all the time.”

“Thank you so much, Benny! We’ve been so worried about-“ 

Dean’s words interrupted Mary amid sentence but they were mostly a whisper so neither his parents nor Benny understood the boy. 

“What did you say, sweetie?” asked Mary. She had that small understanding smile that killed Dean. He knew she only wanted the very best for him.

“May I have suck your cock, sir?” Dean was blushing but his eyes were firmly set on Benny. 

“You want to suck my cock, boy? Wadda ya want? My cum?” he chuckled warmly and petted Dean’s hair. 

“Yes, sir… please”

Mary and John gasped at the same time, pleasantly surprised by Dean’s new attitude. 

“Sure, if that’s alright with your mom and dad”

“Of course, of course it’s alright, Mr. Lafitte! Dean can choke on your cock for all we care! We couldn’t be happier, really. Dean, please, get down on your knees, now” said John motioning his son to kneel in front of Benny. 

Benny opened his zipper and freed his half-harden cock, and Dean licked his lips in anticipation. 

He watched with mesmerized eyes at the way Benny worked his average cock to an impressive length and girth. It was the fattest cock Dean had ever laid eyes upon. 

John and Mary got up from their seats and stared at a scene which they thought they’d never have the pleasure to see: their omega son, a hungry cockslut down on his knees, ready to be fed. 

John wrapped his arm around Mary’s waist as Dean kissed the tip of Benny’s cock for the very first time. He took his time caressing lovingly at the drops of precum that came out of the slit. And then his lips swallowed all of Benny’s cock head. 

Dean thought nothing could taste better than the apple pie he’d just had but he was so very wrong. He drew circles with his tongue trying to get familiar with the feel of it, of a real dick, wet and firm, but soon he had to have more.

And then he started sucking, he took more of the shaft inside his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, head bobbing up and down in a steady rhythm. 

He kept getting hornier and thirstier with each sucking. Then he felt the head of Benny’s cock thrusting at his throat and god that made him thirstier. 

He still had an inch or two to go though, with no little effort he managed to gobble it all down. His throat closing on Benny’s cock as the older man fucked him thoroughly, he was holding onto Dean’s hair and fucking his sweet virgin mouth. 

He felt the grip on his hair loosened and soon he was taking Benny’s cock in his hand, focusing his oral ministrations on the head of it, and squeezing and stroking the length. It felt hard and wet and it was so delicious and addicting. He felt a bit of precum leaking out and quickly lapped it up. 

And then Benny was coming inside his mouth. Dean felt the thick, hot stream of cum hit his throat. It was so much he couldn’t swallow it all or else he would choke and cough and he couldn’t let a single drop go to waste.

When Benny’s cock had stopped spurting its milk, Dean pulled out with a pop and as he swallowed the load he felt his Adam’s apple bob in his throat.

He stayed on his knees as Benny pulled his softened member inside his pants and abandoned his chair. He heard him talking to his parents. Dean thought he heard words like “proud”, “pretty”, “fertile”, and “desirable”, but he didn’t pay much attention anyway. 

The only thing he knew was that he wanted to suck Benny’s cock for the rest of his life. 

 

After that day, Benny had started courting Dean. Mostly that meant Dean was sucking his cock and drinking his cum, but sometimes they’d watch a movie, Dean’s head on Benny’s lap, warming his cock innocently, and other times they’d go out with Mary and John to have dinner. 

Both parents were overjoyed with Benny’s presence in their life. He was a strong, serious Alpha who’d provide well for Dean and bred him as expected.

As days turned into weeks they were glad to see the changes in Dean’s body. He was at least fifteen pounds heavier by now and they knew it was all thanks to Benny. 

Many previous desperate visits to the doctor’s had assured them that the only thing that would made Dean fatten up was Alpha’s cum freshly milked and now Dean was having copious amounts of it on a daily basis so it was no wonder, really. 

Dean’s rebel attitude had gone away too. He was docile and happy to help, so domestic and so anxious to be mated to Benny, to get his belly round and pregnant with child, he was a finally a true omega. 

Dean’s belly was chubby now, and Benny loved to kiss and worship all of it. But he wasn’t the only one, far from it. John and Mary were so proud of Dean’s new proportions they couldn’t stop touching him. 

John usually went for a hard squeeze on his stout ass cheeks, praising Dean for their roundness, but he would touch other parts of Dean’s body. Dean had woken to his dad rubbing his belly and thighs one lazy afternoon. The old man had said how proud he was of having him as his omega son.

As for Mary she had taken to examine Dean’s growing tits. He was a bit embarrassed by this but Mary argued it was nothing to be shameful about. They were a sign of his fertility and he should be proud of them. 

All in all, everyone loved Dean’s chubby figure and contours. Especially Benny.

 

The day Benny proposed to Dean he invited his future mate and his parents to a fancy restaurant on the nicest side of town.

They were having an excellent time together when it happened. Benny rose from his chair and went down on one knee. 

“Dean Winchester, I’ve seen you become the most beautiful omega since I met you two months ago. I’d love fuck you every day and every night till I get you pregnant and then do it all over again because I love you. Will you marry me?” 

Dean had tears in his eyes, and he was a little confused by the ring being put on his finger but soon his head was nodding and he was saying “yes, yes, yes!”

Mary and John were a little teary-eyed too, they congratulated them and soon the desserts were brought by the waitress. 

“Benny, I’m… hungry” Dean said a bit coy. After all, they were in a public place, he couldn’t just suck his fiancé’s cock.

Benny placed a hand on top of his and winked at him. His other hand was stroking his groin and soon he got to his feet, took his cock out of his pants and gave it a few tugs. Dean couldn’t believe his eyes, but there was nothing wrong with it, per se.

Benny took Dean’s dessert plate and let his cum cover all of Dean’s pie. It was a white mess but he had managed not to let any of it go to waste. Dean hated that. 

Mary started chuckling and John followed suit.

“Hungry boy, isn’t he?” John said.

“Can’t imagine how much” Benny returned Dean’s plate to the table, tucked himself in his pants, and kissed the top of Dean’s head. 

Dean took his fork and dug into it with brio, moaning at each mouthful.

“Wonder if his ass is just as greedy” Benny said jokingly, and both Mary and John laughed. 

 

Dean moved to Benny’s house the very next day. Mary and John could hear their domestic bliss all the time.

They knew the exact minute Benny’s hard cock had breached Dean’s ass rim, they could hear the bed slamming against the wall, they heard Dean’s ecstasy as Benny’s knot was pushed inside his greedy hole, and they heard Benny’s grunts as he emptied his load inside Dean’s fertile womb. 

It was not surprising that short after Dean’s tits were two sizeable mounds of flesh Mary couldn’t keep her hands off. His belly got rounder as well as his lush ass. 

Dean spent a lot of his time hanging out at his parents’ though, because Benny was busy with his bakery. But at 5pm sharp, the Alpha would barge in, and kiss his mate, or suckle at his tits, or feed him his cock with John and Mary present.

If he was feeling like fucking Dean though he’d rapidly greet his in-laws and carry Dean to their home. He’d fuck him for hours on end, to ensure his claim over the omega and to revel into the tight heat his soft, pliant body was. 

As Benny fucked into him, as his knot made its way inside Dean’s tight little asshole, as his tits started gushing milk and he drank from them himself, as he felt a kick inside his belly, as he moaned with every thrust of his mate’s cock, and as he remembered the first time Benny’s cock entered his mouth, he knew he finally was the perfect breeding omega every parent wanted their child to be. 

Dean had never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> gladly accept prompts


End file.
